The one that got away
by Filthy Absinthe
Summary: Draco est mort depuis un mois, et Harry n'arrive pas à retrouver le désir de vivre ni même de survivre . OS. HPDM. Commence tragiquement, mais "happy ending" à la fin.


_Ça fait un mois que Draco est mort._

C'est la première pensée de Harry en se réveillant ce matin là. Comme chaque jour depuis le décès de son petit ami, son cœur se serra et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il resta prostré, seul, dans le noir, les yeux fixant éperdument ce coin de matelas où Draco dormait d'habitude, espérant désespérément qu'Il apparaisse.

Mais comme d'habitude, le petit lit reste vide, et les sanglots de Harry le firent trembler.

La douleur dût à la perte était tellement forte qu'il vomit.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se lever pour nettoyer. Ces derniers temps, il n'avait plus de courage pour rien.

Ron et Hermione avait essayé de le sortir de son silence, d'alléger sa souffrance.

Mais Harry savait que quoi qu'ils fassent, ils ne seraient jamais assez.

Ce dont il avait besoin c'était Draco, son rire, sa voix, ses bras, sa bouche, sa peau, son odeur. Les bruits que faisaient Draco le matin, lorsqu'il se réveillait pour aller au travail. Le baiser qu'il ne manquait jamais de déposer sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il rentrait. Ses petites attentions quotidienne.

Harry inspira l'oxygène dans ses poumons. Il étouffa un nouveau sanglot, maudissant ce corps qui le condamnait à vivre alors que l'homme qu'il aimait l'avait quitté pour toujours.

Il songea que Narcissa allait sûrement lui rendre visite aujourd'hui. Elle était la seule dont il tolérait la présence, aujourd'hui. Parce qu'elle partageait sa peine. Et parce qu'au contraire de Ron et Hermione qui n'adressaient presque pas la parole à Draco lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce, Narcissa était le seul être à part lui-même à avoir aimé Draco dans son entièreté, sans y mettre de prix ou de condition.

Le soleil pointa ses rayons par la fenêtre.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Il haïssait le soleil. Il haïssait la terre qui continuait de tourner alors que lui même avait perdu son axe. Il haïssait le monde, les nuages, les animaux, ses amis, sa tristesse, et même parfois Draco.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas de la faute de Draco. Il n'aurait pas pu deviner qu'en partant, ce jour là, dans leur petite voiture, qu'un chauffeur saoule lui rentrerait dedans, l'envoyant valdinguer dans le décor et détruisant en quelques secondes tout ce qu'Harry et Draco avaient réussi à construire.

Ils avaient des projets. Ils avaient leur amour. Ils avaient le futur devant eux.

Harry ravala sa bile, ses remords et ses regrets.

C'était le 28 mars dernier.

Ils s'étaient disputés. Draco voulait qu'ils se marient. Harry voulait qu'ils attendent. Draco avait cru qu'il avait honte de lui. Furieux, il s'était barré.

Ce qui détruisait le plus Harry, c'était d'imaginer que les dernières pensées de Draco avant de quitter ce monde avait été qu'Harry ne l'aimait pas assez pour l'épouser.

S'il pouvait revenir en arrière, Harry aurait accepté.

Il avait même supplié Hermione de lui donner un Retourneur de temps. Tout, tout pour éviter ça. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé.

Difficilement, Harry sortit du lit. Il croisa son reflet dans la glace de l'armoire. Draco avait insisté pour en mettre une juste ici. Pour observer leurs ébats d'un autre point de vue. Harry avait trouvé l'idée excellente, même s'il l'avait tendrement traité d'imbécile narcissique. Draco s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules, avant de l'embrasser. « C'est pas de ma faute si on est beaux ensemble. » il avait susurré.

Pas beaux séparément. _Ensemble_.

Il croisa le regard de son reflet et ricana. Il était pathétique. Harry ne s'occupait plus de lui. À quoi bon. Draco était la seule personne à qui il voulait plaire.

Ses yeux verts, qui d'habitude « brillaient au reflet des mille plus belles étoiles du ciel» (comme le faisait remarquer Draco, soudain grand poète), étaient complètement morts. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, ils étaient gras et tombaient pitoyablement sur ses épaules. Son corps aussi avait maigri.

Son sourire, ironique, lui fit peur et il envoya son poing dans la vitre dans un accès de rage. La main en sang, il tomba dans le verre en pleurant encore davantage.

Bien _entendu_, il pouvait réapprendre à vivre et à aimer. Tourner la page. Passer à autre chose. C'est ce que Draco aurait voulu. Ce ne serait pas simple, mais il y arriverait éventuellement.

Mais, Draco n'était plus là, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait lui reprocher d'abandonner sans se battre.

Harry, plus énergique qu'il l'avait été depuis la mort de Draco, attrapa un morceau de verre.

Et sans plus réfléchir, il se coupa les veines sur toute la longueur de son bras, sentant avec un plaisir euphorique le bout pointu s'enfoncer dans sa chair et constatant avec bonheur que le sang s'écoulait bien de sa plaie.

Pas un instant, il ne regretta sa décision alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus faible. Finalement, il se donna tout entier à la torpeur qui envahissait son âme et son esprit. Et doucement, il s'endormit en se remémorant le visage de Draco, espérant qu'il le retrouverait après la mort.

« HARRY ! GRYFFONDOR STUPIDE ! POURQUOI T'AS FAIS ÇA ? » hurlait une voix dans ses oreilles. Harry ouvrit les yeux et se trouva serré contre un torse familier.

« Draco ? Amour ? » demanda t-il, n'osant y croire.

« Aah ! Ne m' « _Amour_ » pas ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ? T'aurais du continuer sans moi, imbécile, je t'aurais quand même attendu et on se serait retrouvé après que tu sois devenu vieux, ridé, impotent et que tu te pisses dessus parce que tu ne peux plus contrôler ta vessie ! Idiot Idiot Idiot ! » continuait de le sermonner le blond d'un air réprobateur « J'aurais été avec toi quoi qu'il arrive, Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que mon corps s'en va que mon cœur te quitte. J'ai toujours été là. »

Harry n'entendait rien de ses réprimandes.

Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait, vivant, et pas amorphe, blanc et mort comme le jour des obsèques. Alors il se contenta de l'embrasser avec force.

« T'es vraiment borné. » répéta Draco, sans se dégager de leur étreinte.

« Draco, c'était impossible. » dit Harry, la voix encore serrée par la tristesse. « Je ne voulais pas vivre sans toi, j'y arrivais pas. Et puis, ce ne serait pas le paradis si je n'étais pas là pour en faire ton enfer personnel, chéri. » ajouta t-il d'un ton plus léger.

Pour la première fois, Draco rit doucement, et Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute du plus joli son du monde.

« Et ça t'a fait mal ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire.

« Quoi ? » répondit Draco, perplexe.

« Quand t'es tombé du paradis. » Gloussa Harry.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

On a toute l'éternité, cette fois, se promit Harry.


End file.
